


fly, fly little wing

by m3owww



Series: dc [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, it's being sad about jason's death hours, no beta we die like jason, whoops my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3owww/pseuds/m3owww
Summary: based off ofthis post.There’s a boy, dressed in red and yellow and green, struggling to his feet in a dusty warehouse, far away from home.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: dc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022224
Comments: 17
Kudos: 58





	fly, fly little wing

**Author's Note:**

> last chance to back out. don't say I didn't warn you.

There’s a boy, dressed in red and yellow and green, struggling to his feet in a dusty warehouse, far away from home.

Determination, willpower, flows through the boy’s veins, even as he stumbles and sways and every step on his broken limbs sends unimaginable pain through him.

The boy (for he is just a boy, still so young) grits his teeth, ignoring the metallic taste of blood on his tongue and the way the scent of it lingers in the air all around him, and slowly drags himself towards the door.

He can do it. He will do it. He has to.

The boy has the rest of his life to live. He has so many more years ahead of him, filled with so much promise and opportunity and hope, with color and light and laughter and smiles of satisfaction after he helps clean up his city, his home, just the tiniest bit more.

He’s almost at the door. The boy feels his heart swell with hope. He’s going to get out of here, and he’s going to go home.

Shaking hands, bruised and bloody, reach up to pull at the handle.

_ Click-click-click. _

Locked.

That’s okay, the boy thinks. That’s okay, because his father will come, with a sweep of his dark cape and he will save him and everything is going to be okay. All he has to do is wait-

_ Beep. _

The boy’s head snaps towards the clock, which flashes a bright red nine at him.

Then it ticks down, to eight, with another damning  _ beep _ .

And the boy realizes that he’s never going to grow up, that he’s always going to be just a boy, that there were never going to be more years or more chances for him.

_ Beep. _

He’s never going to have a family beyond his father and grandfather and older brother. He is never going to step foot in his high school again, or graduate, or go to college to study English Literature. 

_ Beep. _

Never again will he see the white slits of the dark cowl that hide his father’s eyes. Never again will he sense the sudden silence of the criminals that signified the Dark Knight’s arrival. Never again would he try and fail to hide his smile as the Commissioner is scared, once again, by their appearance from the shadows.

_ Beep. _

The boy would never run over another rooftop.

_ Beep. _

He would never leap off the tallest building, turning and somersaulting and laughing as the wind rushed past his face, before shooting his line at the last moment and swinging upwards again.

_ Beep. _

He would never become a bird again, soaring over the dark city, his city, and he would never protect its people again, for his wings had been clipped.

_ Beep. _

The boy would never again see the shining lights of the city that raised him. The city that he grew up in. The city that brought him so much pain and so much love, so much happiness, at the same time and sometimes all at once.

_ Beep. _

The boy would never get to say goodbye.

_ Beep. _

_ Boom. _

**Author's Note:**

> >:)  
> find me on [tumblr!](https://m3owww.tumblr.com)


End file.
